Harry Mclain
by LightingFox101
Summary: Harry Potter was walking down the street with a pink electric guitar with lite blue flames strapped to him hidden in the invisibility cloak he was thinking about what happened an hour ago he kept thinking about that pale woman with glowing green eyes flaming blue hair who gave him the guitar and her last words be for she turned to dust.D.P./H.P. Cross-over Warring:self-harm
1. Chapter 1 The guitar

Harry Mclain

(AN)

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

**fenton inventions and yelling**

chapter one the guitar and meeting the Fentons

Harry Potter was walking down the street with a pink electric guitar with lite blue flames strapped to him hidden in the invisibility cloak he was thinking about what happened an hour ago he kept thinking about that pale woman with glowing green eyes flaming blue hair who gave him the guitar and her last words be for she turned to dust.

_running thru the alleys trying to lose Dudley's gang hid behind a dumpster and unrolled his invisibility cloak a half hour later the gang runs past harry ten minuets later saw a girl ghost fly past bleeding ectoplasm she flue into the dumpster were a vampire looking ghost shot her with a very powerful pink ecto-blast "This is what you get for not obeying my orders Ember...now you will die a slow painful death mwahahahahahaha….such a wast of after-life"said the vampire ghost _

_" you wont get away with this the dip-stick will get for this Vlad no matter what"said Ember "i count on it girl I count it "Vlad said chuckling be for vanishing away. Harry walked over to Ember "h-hey miss are you ok do you need some help"__ember looked up at harry and saw the same look in his eyes as she sees in hers in the mirror every day the same determination and pain like he lived a hellish life but never gives up she made up her mind her name will live on for as long as it can "no one can help me i'm dieing but will you carry on my name for me by becoming a halfa"asked Ember _

_"whats a halfa"asked harry"a halfa is half ghost and half human there are two other halfas existing in the world Vlad the ghost you saw is one and hes a really evil man and there is another one a boy same age as you maybe a little older and hes a little goody little two shoos and he hates me and anything that has to do with me so will you carry on my name as a halfa as my son in away"said Ember _

_'she means well and I will be able get away when I will need to and she will be my mom in a since'"ok I will mom"said harry"thank you my son you made me so happy hand me my guitar please" said Ember she sang her hit song "**you will remember my name**" and she transferred her reaming powers in to the guitar "all you have to do is strum the strings and scream the words "**YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME**" and be prepared for a world of pain my son and remember I love you my son "she said be for she turned to dust "i love you to mom"said harry be for wrapping the invisibility cloak around the guitar and slipping on home._

Harry walked up to number 4 privet drive and went inside the house "**And just were have you been boy we sent Dudley and his friends to find you over an hour ago they said they couldn't find you **?"asked uncle Vernon "you were looking for me why "asked Harry"we meaning Petunia,Dudley and I are going on vacation to Italy while you get to stay here and do your chores and not blow up the house while we're gone we'll be gone for two months there's 400.00 pounds in your desk use only 200.00 each month we got the bank to pay the bills so use the monies to get food and gas for the mower"said uncle Vernon

"yes uncle Vernon your very kind uncle Vernon i'm going up to my room and make a list of things to do after my chores so see you whenever you get back from vacation bye"said harry then jogged up the stairs to his room when he herd his uncle yell were leaving when he saw them drive out of site he went to the loose floor board by his bed to get the stash of weed and a razor blade he rolled up his left sleeve and it showed the numerous cuts and scares on his wrist and arm he packed his pipe and lite up taking a few hits he start to cut him self 'its all my fault Sirius if I hadn't gone to ministry you wouldn't have died for me' thought harry

after four cuts he wipes the blade off and puts it away and continues smoke the rest of his stash after he realizes that he still had the guitar feeling pretty well good he pulls it out "**you will remember** **my name**" yells harry strumming it and then screaming in pain lots and lots of pain coursing thru his veins like he was on fire then he was consumed in hellish white flames when the flames died down he fainted. He awoke three hours latter with twinges of pain in his body he made his way to the bathroom when he looked in the mirror he screamed in shock he had snowy white flaming hair almost like his ghost mothers style only his was white hers was blue he had her glowing green eyes unlike his emerald eyes it was more of an acid color he also had her markings under his eyes he was as pale as she had been he also had the makeup on as she had, was wearing a tight black leather muscle shirt, tight black leather jeans, a black leather glove on his right hand, a black leather choker with a guitar pendent with a skull engraved in it and skull boots

'come on harry think human self think human me" thought harry as familiar white flaming ring a peered around his waist changing him back to his human half nothing changed except he still had the black leather choker he looked at the pendent and saw something written on the back of it "it says "E.M. R.I.P."rest in peace mom I will always love you"whispered harry. After he showered and dressed he gets started on his chores while mowing the lawn he herd tires screeching and the mail box goes flying in to the driveway thanks to this really big R.V. With a picture of a ghost on it

"sorry about that...that corner is really sharp anyways my name Maddie Fenton and this is my husband Jack and my kids Jazz and Danny its really nice to meet you is your parents home young man?"said Maddie "my name is Harry and my parents are dead my aunt, uncle and cousin are on vacation in Italy"said harry "sorry to hear about your parents but what ill responsible family leaves a kid without protection against ghosts"said maddie "someone say ghosts where they so i can rip them apart molecule by molecule with this the** Fenton Ghost Riper** guaranteed to rip ghosts apart"yelled jack "Jack honey we're greeting our new neighbor "said maddie

"hey kid do you wanna hear about ghosts?" asked jack "some other time but I got work to do it was nice meeting all of you see you later"said harry be for walking away "what a nice kid but his eyes they're dull like the shine had vanished like old emeralds he has seen and felt a lot of pain like danny had when he got shocked by the portal danny's eyes were like sapphires then dulled when the pain ended"said jazz "well he has us looking out for him now so lets start to unpack"said maddie 'he looked deathly afraid of the ghost riper but why it will only work on ghosts unless no I didn't scene a ghost then he most be a halfa but how did he become one' thought danny. Harry finished mowing the lawn, fixing the mail box and weeding the flowerbeds when he was finished with his chores the clock read 9:00pm "maybe i should go meet up with Ned(my oc) I need to refill up my stash and then practice my ghost powers"said harry grabing30.00 pounds be for leaving the house.

Stage out

Review plz

**Well there you have it I need a beta if anyone wants to be come it plz p.m. Me plz mild flames,hints and tips are welcome and here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**_"whatever jazz did you bring the portable portal with you"asked danny as he changed into his human form "yes danny I brought it with me here you go"jazz said as she hands it over danny snaps the thermos to it and releases harry into the ghost-zone near clockwork's tower "were am I"asked harry_


	2. Chapter2 Training and making new enemies

Harry Mclain

I own nothing 

**(AN)**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_whispering"_

_flashback_

**inventions and yelling**

chapter two training powers and making new enemies

-HPOV-

In the woods near privet drive harry practices his intangibility and invisibility "ooh bloody hell this is really hard work I got the invisibility down to the T i'm still working on the intangibility ok lets try flying now how do I..."said harry be for aloud voice says "Beware...for i'm the Box ghost master of everything square and card board….beware"yelled the box ghost "um h-hey c-can you help me sir I don't know to fly I can't be a good ghost if I can't fly would help me please"asked harry "I can help you but do you have a metal cylinder device that suck up us ghosts like that danny phantom by the way whats your name ?"asked the box ghost"um i'm Harry ...Harry Mclain and no I have no metal cylinder device that sucks up ghosts"said harry "Mclain as in Ember Mclain"asked the box ghost "yes she was my mother she gave birth to my ghost half before she was destroyed " harry said sadly "ghost half so your a halfa do know how access your ghost half"asked the box ghost "no I don't how to do it"asked harry "danny phantom or as we call him the ghost kid or as your mother use to call him dipstick goes phantom saying going ghost so try that first if not think of your own saying"said the box ghost "ok box ghost, Going Ghost"said harry going in to a stance few seconds went by and nothing happened so he grabbed the pendent in his right hand "Lets Rock"yelled harry as the white flame ring a peered and spread around his body changing him in to his ghost form "you look just like your mother she would be proud now to fly just jump up while thinking you want to fly and you should be able to fly ooh and just point at a tree and will a ray blast to come out so try the ghost blast or the ecto-blast first then try to fly"said the box ghost "ok box ghost I will try it thank you"said harry firing ecto-blasts at the trees "see you latter little one I have to scar some of the living bye harry"said the box ghost "bye box ghost and thank you again"said harry waving bye to the box ghost be for trying to fly jumping up 'I can fly I can fly I'm flying' thought harry doing a few loops and shooting a few ecto-blasts at a lot of trees when small white flames shot out of his mouth "i knew there was a ghost out here but I didn't think it would be a fan boy you must really like ember enough to look almost like her even tho she sucks anyway I'm danny phantom"laughed D.P.(you will see later on why I did it like that)harry balled his fist up real tight as white ecto-energy coated his fist on instinct he threw his fist up at phantom and lunched a hellish white ball of flames "that was for my mother you bastard you like that I call it hells cannon by the way i'm harry mclain"said harry "your her son well eat Fenton Thermos you baddie"said D.P. "NOOOOOOOOO"yelled harry as he was sucked up into the thermos "you know danny you starting to sound like dad a little more each day"said jazz who walked out of the bushes "whatever jazz did you bring the portable portal with you"asked danny as he changed into his human form "yes danny I brought it with me here you go"jazz said as she hands it over danny snaps the thermos to it and releases harry into the ghost-zone near clockwork's tower "were am I"asked harry "why your in the ghost-zone young harry and I'm clockwork master of time and i came to your need of assistance how would you like go back in time to be with your mother and learn from her and save a little girl from turning evil she has always wanted a father but the one she wants only see her as a cousin will you help her her name is Danielle fenton alias Dani phantom"said clockwork "yeah I will help her clockwork if she wants me as her dad then I will be her dad besides I've seen danny he is really handsome so ok i'm ready to go clockwork what all do I need to do because I want to get some stuff be for I go if that's ok"said harry "that's fine when your ready all you have to do is put on this time medallion and you will be transported to were Danielle was last seen. On your 14th birthday she'll be just outside the Leaky Calderon you will need to save her from being mugged you will know who she is at first glance she looks just like danny fenton then you will be you will go back to your second year and you will be De-aged you will be 12 and here this ring is for Danielle it will be able to turn here in to a baby with a tap of your wand now its time for you to go and get ready for a 4 year leap into the past just a few things this time medallion will not come off and will become anything you like just think it and will happen and it also has image and cloaking and halo-projection now to open a portal back to were you came in from young harry"said clockwork as he opened a portal to send harry back harry put the time medallion in his pocket and step threw the portal to see it was all most dawn 'dame it ...it took all night to talk to clockwork it only it felt like 5 minutes at most I guess I'll have to sleep in dame I wanted to get a full nights sleep so I could get an early start in the morning ' thought harry jumping up and flying off at full speed towards his house to get some sleep. It was 6:00pm when he heard the doorbell ringing he walked down the stairs mumbling as to why some one had to rudely woke him up"what do you want to wake me up after I just got off of work at dawn"harry sneered harry perfected his sneer to professor Snape's quality after so many potion classes and detentions with him lets just say most of the fentons shrank back (keyword: most danny only sweated a little) away from harry and not wanting to get on his bad side "we just wanted to make sure you're ok we didn't see you all day we thought you might got hurt by a ghost or something and we wanted to get to know you if you wanted to so how about dinner at our home if that's ok with you"asked maddie after she got over her fright "ooh well ok I will have dinner with you but no nothing happened I was just sleeping I had a really bad night last night I had a run in with a ghost that called him self the box ghost if it wasn't for the black belt training I might have been hurt so just let me go freshen up a bit and then I'll come over ok"said harry "you fought a ghost cool maybe you can be trained to be a ghost-hunter like us well we'll talk over dinner ok bye harry"maddie said as she ushered the others out and left harry went to his closet and got out his best suit and then went to take a shower after he showered and dressed he looked at the clock it was 7:00pm harry noticed he had an hour be for he had to meet at the fenton house he grabbed his wallet and put 50 pounds in it and made sure his fake Id was there and grabbed Dudley's car keys he went out to the red Corvette and started it up he opened the garage door up the got in the car and drove off to the liquor store and picked up a bottle of vodka and two30 packs of beer he still had 20 pounds and went to go see Ned who had just got done selling to some people when he went to talk him "hey Ned I need some of that magical herb about two dime bags here's the money I will be back later tonight to get some more stuff"said harry as he hands over the money and got the stuff "whatever kid as long as you got money I got stuff"said Ned harry got in to the car when he got to the house he pulled in to the garage and got his stuff out of the car and put it into his room he looked at his watch it read 7:57pm he had 3 mins. To get to the fentons he grabbed his coat and made his way the fentons when he got there a good look at the op-center that was on the roof and saw the FENTON WORKS singe it was all weird to him he went up to the door and knocked twice and Maddie opened the door and let him in "sorry is a mess harry we don't have everything unpacked jack will be up shortly hes putting up lab in the basement come lets sit dannys making dinner so tell me a little about your self harry"asked maddie "well I go to a private boarding school in Scotland for most of the year right now to September first i'm on summer vacation i'm going on to my 6th year there not that it matters anymore"harry mutters the last part but jazz heard it anyways as she came down the stairs"why do you say that harry"asked jazz"say what"asked harry as he sweat a little"the "not that matters anymore"part"said jazz"i don't really like to talk about it is to fresh I haven't got the point were I can talk about it with out braking down"said harry"well if you want to talk about it i'm always willing to listen that's why i'm studding to be a physiologist so if and when you need you know were to find me"said jazz"o-ok I will remember that jazz"said harry 'as if I will not be telling you anything' thought harry"HEY THE LAB IS UP AND RUNNING HEY DANNY DO THINK YOU CAN GET THE PORTAL RUNNING I CAN'T SEEM TO SEE HOW TO TURN IT ON"yelled jack "YEA DAD I WILL BE DOWN IN A MIN. JUST LET ME SET THE TABLE"yelled danny"OK"yelled jack there was clinking of plates and glasses "OK I'M COMING DOWN NOW" yelled danny ten min. later you can hear a loud blast followed by a soft hum "it seems the got they ghost-portal running after dinner we will give you a tour of the lab and give you some weapons some blasters a **FENTON THERMOS** and a **FENTON** **SPECTER-DEFLECTOR** and it's free for the first bundle but any repairs and/or any extra stuff will cost you ok harry"said maddie "ok"said harry mildly interested in the weapons that can really hurt him if hes not careful"DINNERS READY COME AND EAT"yelled danny"c'mon harry follow me"said maddie as maddie,jazz and harry went to the kitchen there harry saw jack and danny"hey danny I didn't know you had a brother"joked harry"i don't this is my father"said danny"i know your both are tall and wearing orange jump suits I just teasing you"said harry as they sat at the table(an:i'm not going to write the dinner bit lets just say they ate dinner and talked about ghosts)"that was a good meal danny I loved it may I get the recipe of that homemade stake sauce be for I leave it would make a great welcome home dinner for my relatives if its not to much trouble"asked harry"no trouble at all harry I will give it to you when you leave i'm really glad you liked it"said danny as he became beet red as jazz came up behind him.

-NOPOV-

" _so little brother it seems that you have crush on harry just don't hurt him"_said jazz_"w-w-w-what I don't know what y-y-your talking about jazz I don't have a c-crush"_said danny_"rrrriiiiiight well we'll see we'll see"_said jazz before she walked away"this way harry we're going to show you the lab "said jack as they walked down the stairs to the basement turned lab"well here we are here by the stairs is the junk rack were we put failed inventions to be torn apart for later use then under the stairs we have the specter-speeder this ride lets us tour the ghost-zone and see all the ghosts that live there ok the eastern wall has the blasters and all the other weapons in the center are the operating tables and work benches and here on the north wall is the last but not least the best for last the **FENTON GHOST-PORTAL** now get ready to see the front of the ghost-zone so you tell a natural portal when you see one so here we go the ghost-zone"said jack as he went over to a hi-tech computer and put his thumb on a scanner and harry looked at the doors that were painted a hazard black and yellow as slide open and reviled a glowing green circle that looked spooky yet it felt calm and warm to him like it calling him and harry liked it he stared at it a bit more intensely before the doors closed"ok it's getting late you boys we need to get harry his weapons package besides i'm sure all tired from all that work dear"said maddie as she was putting blasters and the like in a **FENTON DUFFEL BAG** it was a duffel bag that 2000lb. Weigh no more than a box of matches she wasn't paying attention when danny handed her a special **FENTON** **SPECTER-DEFLECTOR **he remodeled to not hurt him or Danielle but he cant say much for Vlad because it hurt him more than normal ghosts when she was done she gave harry a book that had all the instructions and warnings for all the equipment"here you go sweetie the basic package and don't be a stranger come over as much as you like ok. danny will see you to the door"said maddie as she winked at danny making him blush harder she knew her son was gay and it didn't bother her but she didn't tell danny she knew because she wanted him to come to her and tell her he was she was happy for him.

-HPOV-

As we reached the front door I smiled at him"thanks for dinner it was really Delicious and sweet of you"i said "it's no problem harry I do it all the time dad and jazz are pants at it and mom brings to life everything she cooks...oh here is the recipe for the sauce you asked for" said danny "thank you I might see you tomorrow bye"i said as kissed his cheek before I left as I made my way over to the house took a peek over my shoulder and saw that he was frozen in place and he had his right hand to his cheek while blushing up a storm I winked at him before I closed the door I made my way up Dudley's room grabbed his electric straton guitar with whammy bar and portable amp and floated to the roof I tuned the guitar and stared playing.

**(REMEMBER BY EMBER MCLAIN)**

"yeah

yeah

ooh-ooohhh

it was  
it was september wind blows  
the dead leaves fall

to you i did surrender  
two weeks you didn't call  
your life goes on without  
me my life a losing game

but you should  
you should not doubt me  
you will remember my name

oh ember  
you will remember  
ember  
one thing remains  
oh ember  
so warm and tender  
you will remember my name

your heart  
your heart abandoned  
you're wrong  
now bear the shame  
like dead trees in cold december  
nothing but ashes remain

oh ember  
you will remember  
ember one thing remains  
oh ember so warm and tender  
you will remember my name

oh-woo-oh-woo  
ember you will remember  
ember one thing remains  
ember so warm and tender  
you will remember my name  
yeah  
you will remember my name"As I finished the song I saw danny phantom but I played fool and pretend I didn't know him "um...h-hey...u-um who are you?"i asked shyly nervously "i'm danny phantom and were did you learn to play the song of one of my enemies"asked D.P. "I've heard it playing on the radio once and I got the cd I learned to play it my self I like because it reminds me of my life so much when I die I would to have it playing at my funeral…..i better get in side nice talking to you ghost boy your not as bad as the guys in white and other ghost-hunters say your cool and handsome if I was a ghost I would ask you out well night danny"i said as I gave a peck on the lips as I swung through the open window to my bed room I looked at him and winked a second time that night as he flew off in a daze _"good night my half-blood prince"_i whispered.

**BIG CLIFFY **i got you confused didn't i you will find out in the next chapter**  
**

well there you go chapter 2 as I promised plz R&R


	3. AN NOT A CHAPTER

the next chappy will be in a month or two I still need your opinion on what the guitars design that harry will use

I know that it will put the notes in his head when he thinks of the song

it will be able to switch to a violin with a press of a button

it will be the same design as embers in ghost form (if you don't it looks like go to youtube type in ember mclain and you will see)

but it will be different in human form so plz any ideas will be welcome

i also have three songs for you to chose from and they are:

A)Last Resort by Papa Roach

B)The Sickness by Disturbed

D)Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

there you go i hope to get alot of reviews


	4. AN NOT A CHAPTER I'MO SORRY

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I just got out of Saint James Mercy hospital. I'm a cutter and I just cut to deep they think I tried to kill my self. I hope to have the next chapter up soon and again I'm very sorry I haven't updated.


End file.
